


Give me a chance to make amend(中文翻译）

by noticenothing



Category: The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, cirque du freak
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, One-Shot, Repent, Steve POV, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noticenothing/pseuds/noticenothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当史蒂夫·伦纳德濒临死亡的时候。史蒂夫·伦纳德视角。（命运之子）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a chance to make amend(中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Give me a chance to make amend by You_are_perfect 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/997586
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 一篇非常短的故事，我只是没法忘掉这个想法。如果你不喜欢剧透，马上离开。如果你已经读完了这个系列的所有书，那就看吧！  
> ————————————  
> 译者的话：  
> 译者的中文捉急，英文也捉急，能翻译这篇完全是因为执念……所有的错误都是我的，有兴趣的可以去看原文。

史蒂夫不知道他一直被骗了这么多年。

一个叫做小先生的男人对他和他曾经最好的朋友达伦·山说他是他们的父亲。

真正的，亲生父亲。

史蒂夫正在离开这个残酷的世界，但是常虚·小说的话深深刺痛了他。他从没想过他有父亲，一次也没有。他总是认为他的父亲因为他而抛弃了他，因为他的存在。

这是个令人震惊的消息，但是在史蒂夫内心深处他真的很开心自己有个爸爸。小先生一直在引导他，那使他很温顺地待在这个多管闲事的老人身边。他这样做是为了让他为他感到骄傲。他甚至告诉小先生他爱他。

然而，小先生一点儿没理睬他。

当小先生听到他对自己的热爱时，他嘲笑他。他甚至辱骂他说史蒂夫更应该落进灵魂之湖为暗夜之王而死。他嘲笑他并自豪地承认达伦是他的儿子，尽管那个吸血鬼拒绝接受这个事实。对小先生来说，史蒂夫和废物没有什么区别。

史蒂夫被一次又一次的摧毁又修复。他才意识到，一直以来，从他还是个小男孩开始他就被引导他的男人利用了。很明显一直以来他和达伦都只是他棋盘上的棋子。棋局接近尾声，而史蒂夫将输掉这场游戏。

他向下看着达伦，这个在他们加入不死族之前与他最亲近的人。他感到内疚和懊悔，对他所做的每个决定而后悔。除了史蒂夫，达伦也是一直被小先生操纵的木偶。要是他没有买去怪物马戏团的门票就好了，这一切就都不会发生了。

他们将会拥有非常平常，无聊又沉闷的生活。成百上千的生命能被拯救以免受到他的伤害。安妮将不会因为他的过错而痛苦。达赖厄斯将会拥有和任何其他男孩所经历的一样的人生。一切都会完美。

他们不必面对这该死的结局。

史蒂夫想要忏悔，想要弥补他所有的罪孽。但是这对他来说已经太迟了。他的灵魂正慢慢离开他损坏的身体。他没有办法和所有人言归于好，特别是那些他杀掉的人。一个抛弃掉自己人性的人能够被上帝所接受么？

慢慢地，达伦得以从史蒂夫那里抽回手。这个铂金色头发的人瞥了一眼他的手。史蒂夫看到了杀死达伦的机会，那能让小先生以他为傲。当他想到这儿时他的手指颤抖起来，但是由于他想起了他最后的愿望，他选择忽视掉这个机会。他不想杀死他在乎的人。并且，达伦也是这场游戏的受害者。他不能杀死另一个生命。

但是生活可以非常扭曲。

当达伦告诉史蒂夫说他和暮先生策划了一个阴谋，而他已经被他自己曾经最好的朋友耍弄了的时候，史蒂夫完全失控了。在他体内的野兽发起怒来，他飞快地刺了达伦很多次。他无法接受那个事实，他不相信。达伦不可能把自己变成这样。

但是当他听到达伦咯咯笑了起来时，他重新分析了整个局势。当史蒂夫发现了达伦绝妙的计划时他几乎笑了出来。当然，史蒂夫濒临死亡而这使达伦成为了暗夜之王的唯一人选。如果反过来达伦死了也是一样。这是小先生安排的。未来只有两种可能。

但是，如果两名被选中的人一起离开了这个世界呢？  
当史蒂夫像一只柴郡猫一样笑起来时没有人注意到他。像小先生这样强大的人却被两个人类男孩摧毁让他非常高兴。史蒂夫明白了达伦的计划，所以他继续一次又一次地刺向达伦。

随着他又一次用刀刺向自己感到生命正从他身体里溜走时，达伦紧紧抱着他让他们两个都滚到了河里。他们都很快地沉入河中。他的手松开了他的刀柄让它漂远。他尽力去靠近达伦，想向他道歉再和他一起笑。不幸的是，史蒂夫离死亡越来越近并且离他最好的朋友越来越远。

在史蒂夫闭上眼之前，他在心里平静地说：

“谢谢你，达伦山。”


End file.
